The Hollow World
<:D Catechism says, "Ramjet, sir... why has Aerospace not obtained any BACN?" D-56 Ramjet says, "What is this BACN of which you speak!" <:D Catechism says, "Battlefield Airborne Communications Nodes! Also, I am told that BACN is... delicious." D-56 Ramjet says, "Hnh." D-56 Ramjet says, "Like.. a Soundwave? With /wings/?" D-56 Ramjet says, "Hnnh. A winged Soundwave /would/ be rather delicious.." <:D Catechism says, "Indeed, sir." D-56 Ramjet says, ".. I mean /good/." D-56 Ramjet says, "Not that.. I find.. Soundwave.. delicious.. at all.." D-56 Ramjet says, "But.. uh.." Quick change the topic. "..must find way to recruit BACN." Scrapper says, "Can't Soundwave already fly?" <:D Catechism says, "But he isn't Aerospace, Chief." Scrapper says, "So?" <:D Catechism says, "Well, er, we are, Chief. Ramjet and I. Not you. Though that purple wing does really complete your outfit as a payloader, I must say." Scrapper says, "So?" D-56 Ramjet says, "Yes, that wing is rather sporty." <:D Catechism says, "Have you ever considered adding jet engines? Maybe some missile pods?" Scrapper says, "Don't change the subject!" Scrapper says, "Who cares that Soundwave isn't in Aerospace?" D-56 Ramjet says, "Chief, I must speak with you in person." D-56 Ramjet says, "About an entirely unrelated matter." Blueshift says, "RELATIONS?" <:D Catechism says, "I just think we need more of him. And with wings. More BACN for all!" D-56 Ramjet says, "Silence, Blueshift! I am not having RELATIONS with SCRAPPER." D-56 Ramjet says, ".. uh, not that there's anything wrong with that." Scrapper says, "Of course not." D-56 Ramjet, astute political genius. Arachnae says, "What?" Blueshift says, "Keep your cone where I can see it Ramjet" <:D Catechism says, "Five Constructicons cannot be wrong about Scrapper, can they?" Scrapper says, "I am available for a non-relations related discussion, Ramjet." Blueshift says, "As am I Ramjet" D-56 Ramjet says, "I bet /you/ are! But I must speak to the Chief alone." D-56 Ramjet says, "Wait. On second thought." Scrapper says, "There was a first thought involved?" D-56 Ramjet says, "Blueshift, report to the Chief and I at once. Bring the /dowry/." <:D Catechism says, "Blueshift is to be wed?" Arachnae says, "Best not be to Scrapper..." <:D Catechism says, "Will there be cake?" Scrapper says, "A robo-wedding! I'll go get my trumpet." Covert Decepticon Outpost It is cramped but functional. Four Transformer-sized stories tall and one large room wide, this covert outpost serves as a bunker for Decepticons operating away from their main headquarters for extended periods of time. The outpost is designed in a utilitarian manner, as space is at a premium. The cramped nature is reminiscent of old Terran submarines, with Decepticons having to struggle to get past one another. The bunker consists of four rooms - one on each level. Each room is accessed via a central shaft with a ladder. Cons can either fly or climb to their destination. The top room is a makeshift repair bay with a single medical slab and numerous first-aid kits and crates of medical supplies. The second includes a refueling station and quite possibly a few kegs of energon or oil to serve as 'recreation'. The third floor is a cramped barrack, with several hubs where Decepticons can go offline for a recharge. The fourth is the generously described command centre, consisting of a single computer console that operates the holographics and power systems for the bunker. It also has Tetris, Minesweeper, and Internet Poker. Thing Contents: Scrapper Ramjet Blueshift has arrived. <:D Catechism says, "You should have told me, Blueshift! I would have bought you a bucket." Ramjet sits by the sole computer console, the pea-sized 'brain-center' of the underground base. Slumped back, elbows propped against the arm-rests, he steeples his fingers in thought. What dark ideas lurk in that cone?! Blueshift says, "Hersey! A bucket is only for mighty Mega-Galvatron!" <:D Catechism says, "Don't be silly, Blueshift! You are totally worth a bucket on such a special day." Speaking of pea-sized brains, from the doorway comes a scraping and struggling and swearing, as Blueshift enters, somehow making a terrible hash of pulling a sled filled with glowing blocks that are covered with a tiny cloth that does nothing to disguise them. D-56 Ramjet says, "BLUESHIFT!" D-56 Ramjet says, "..wait. That was a good point." D-56 Ramjet says, "Sorry. I am just used to -yelling- at you all the time." Catechism is out looking for Ramjet. She needs to talk to him about battle-plans, and it is hard to find him on Cybertron! After looking all through NCC, even the air ducts (Why do they have air ducts, anyway?), and scouring Nightsiege, Polyhex, and Trypticon, she has hauled her lint-covered self out to Cairo. Perhaps Ramjet is trying to pick another hobby? She looks around the base, spotting Blueshift, and she asks, "Need any help there?" Scrapper is climbing the ladder down to the command centre. As he passes by each level of the base, he takes a quick glance to see whether or not anyone has installed kegs of oil or energon to the base. This is mostly done out of curiosity. His lime green feet hit the bottom level, and Scrapper ambles on into the command centre after Blueshift. There isn't a lot of room, and Scrapper's personal space is in danger of being violated. "Why'd you want to talk all the way out here?" he asks Ramjet. He glances at Blueshift, "And why are you- you know what, nevermind, I don't care why." He gives Catechism a brief look. She ought to know better, Scrapper thinks, offering to help Blueshift. At the arrival of Scrapper, a smile comes to Ramjet's lips. It has all the capacities of being warm and inviting, completely friendly. Not even in the veiled 'I'm-going-to-toss-you-out-of-an-airlock' Starscream kind of way either. Blueshift and Catechism get nothing. The Air Commander rises from his seat and takes a few steps toward Scrapper. He reaches out for his forearm, to grasp it and give it a light shake. "Salve, Chief! Good of you to join me. I.. uh.. apologize for the secretive manner in which we must speak, but I assure you, it us for our mutual protection. Prying Sweep ears. You know how it goes." Blue Spaceship shakes his fist at Catechism. "Silence cone'd one! I am here on vital business to the cause, as the newest SPACE COMMANDER DESIGNATE! When I command all of space, you will have to pay tribute to me!" That's right Blueshift, work your way up the ladder, one step at a time! He bows stiffly to Ramjet. "MY LIEGE!" he exclaims, waving his hands at the cart, a 'ta-daa!' noise playing from his internal speakers. "As requested!" Catechism should know better than to be covered in lint or know better than to offer to help Blueshift? Well, both, really. Catechism salutes Ramjet and Scrapper and moves off to a corner. She cocks her head to the side, and she pulls her new, rank 4 datapad, which is totally better than her old rank 2 datapad. Quietly, she pulls up a copy of Blueshift's file. [ +ICfinger for Blueshift ] = Blueshift, Awesome Decepticon! ---- Species: Transformer Faction: Decepticon Function: WARRIOR Rank: 1/Mayhem Attack Squad - Aerospace Quote: "When all is said and done, there's only going to be one winner. And that's me" Note: Blueshift is a Decepticon who is extremely ambitious, determined to move up in the ranks, though his policy of attempting to grab the glory of others and claim it as his own is more as a hindrance than anything. Brother of Redshift, he has a love-hate relationship with him. They both bicker over which is the better of the two, but can agree on the 'fact' that they are superior to everyone else, despite evidence to the contrary. Blueshift's small spaceship mode allows fast movement, both for attacks and getaway. Though he is not that powerful in combat, his speed reduces the chances of him being hit, leading him to become boastful of his 'prowess' and thus more prone to making mistakes, over-estimating his own abilities. Skills: Haggling, Intimidation, Gambling The spaceship flips up into the handsome form of Blueshift AEROSPACE PERSONNEL RECORDS - Name: BLUESHIFT Function: WARRIOR Group: Space Attack Force, Mayhem Attack Squad Designation: NONE Ramjet's Notes: The brother of Redshift. Carries an energy sword. Kind of like Thrust, but blue. React to accordingly. Scrapper gives Ramjet a suspicious look. "That's the same expression you had just before Starscream tossed Megatron out an airlock," he comments as his arm gets shaken. Folding said arms, Scrapper leans against a wall in a desperate bid to keep his personal space just that. He gives Blueshift a look but doesn't bother commenting. That boy's Aerospace's problem. "Ok, so what's this all about, then?" Ramjet bobs his cone at both Blueshift and Catechism. He then raises a hand, exposing his palm at Blueshift to tell him to hold off just now. "It is NOT!" he objects to Scrapper's suspicious accusation. His expression darkens a moment and, like Scrapper, he folds his arms over his chest. However, his chest has a canopy in the middle of it and is therefore better. "As you know, my platform these days is all about crushing my enemies, seeing them driven before me, and hearing the lamentation of their.. nnh.. women. Which brings us to my current desire, punishing the Autobots for their actions against us by -annihilating- their foothold on Cybertron. I have Catechism gathering the data and formulating our attack strategy, but I am ensuring our assault is succeeds. I am ensuring that.. with TRYPTICON." Ramjet turns, unfurling an arm from his chest and reaching for a button on the console beside him. The screen changes to reveal Trypticon laid out in the graveyard of Cybertron. In base mode, he looks beat. Like someone left him there and forgot about him, leaving him to rust and corrode -- which is exactly what the Decepticons did. "Isn't that right, Trypticon?" Ramjet presses a second button before asking. A commlink window appears in the corner of the image of Trypticon. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWRH!" roars the dinosaur. Ramjet almost jumps at the sound. He quickly presses the button again and the commlink terminates. Catechism comments, so quietly that one would have to strain to hear her, "I'd like to hear the men lament, too. I'm an equal-opportunity lament-causer." That, she's been planning on using Trypticon, so she perks up to hear just what Ramjet has planned. She squints at the picture on the console. Blueshift waves a finger at Ramjet. "He is a robot dinosaur, but he was created with the mind of a human child, in a gritty fashion Ramjet, NEVER FORGET THIS!" Ramjet points an angry finger at Blueshift. "What have I told you about spreading that LIE around me, Blueshift!" Scrapper has the underside of a payloader for his chest. It perhaps cannot compete with the grace and elegance of a canopy. But does Ramjet have a shovel on his back? I think not. QED. Scrapper listens to Ramjet's speech and looks at the image of Trypticon. Scrapper doesn't look that impressed, since he already knew what Trypticon looks like. Granted he can't recall where he /left/ Trypticon, but that is besides the point. He tries to figure it out from the image alone. Cybertron, obviously. Somewhere on Cybertron. As Ramjet opens a link and Trypticon roars, Scrapper jolts and smacks his head against the wall. "Ow!" he exclaims, rubbing his cranium. "Now I remember why we put him there in the first place..." Ramjet nods eagerly to Scrapper! It seems like Decepticons have an inherent fear of large, mechanical, death dinosaurs. Deathosaurs. "Unfortunately, Trypticon is NOTORIOUSLY difficult to work with. He's more content to shout at me while I am inside of him. Do you have ANY idea what it's to try to recharge when a Trypticon is ROARING every other minute?! NnnGH!" Ramjet grits his teeth and shakes his cone furiously, as if to dispel the sheer terror and irritation it brings to him even now. "We need something. Some/one/. Who can communicate the desires of Decepticon High Command to Trypticon and get him to do it. This is where you come in.." Ramjet reaches for that canopy that forms the center of his chest. He presses against the bottom panel and it unlatches, slowly lifting open. Can Scrapper store things in his shovel and not worry about losing it if he gets impolitely jostled!? Reaching in, Ramjet's fingers grasp around something that he retrieves from the cushiony depths of his cockpit. Closing it with his other hand, he holds the object out for Scrapper to see. It is a thumb-drive with holoprojector lens. Tapping the sole button on it causes the lens to light up and project.. .. a wire-frame image! Of a sturdy and rather blocky looking Transformer with a visor and mouthplate. He has tires on his shoulders and hips and a double-barreled cannon on his forearm. After just a few seconds, the wire-frame transitions into a sort of armored all-terrain vehicle with cannons on top. Above the image a series of letters are beamed into existance. FUNCTION: Emissary DESIGN BY: "You must build this robot for us, Scrapper." Ramjet explains. "I have taken you aside because I know you to be a reasonable Decepticon. In exchange for building this robot, who will be an intermediary between Trypticon and us, I will let you claim all credit. Beyond the walls of this refueling base, all will assume you simply had the bright idea to help facilitate communication with one of our most devastating weapons. And, to sweeten the deal..." Ramjet turns his cone to the side, motioning to the cache of gleaming cubes hauled in by Blueshift. ".. you get a cut of the energon cache I have been building." Catechism's optics gleam slightly at the image. How very, very interesting, Ramjet. Now, where would he get such a design? She knows that Ramjet is worse with technology than she is, so he clearly didn't do it himself. A deal with the Autobots? With a rogue Quintesson? A mad scientist on Earth? Elsewhere? She brings up her hand to rub her chin, but she says nothing. Catechism has little discretion, but she has just enough to still her tongue. Scrapper tilts his head up as if to look down at Ramjet while the Seeker takes something out of his cockpit. Scrapper isn't jealous. Scrapper isn't jealous at all! The Constructicon's gaze briefly shifts over to the external monitors of the outpost to see whether or not a landslide has buried the access hatch, and the only way out is via digging. Sadly this has not happened, and Ramjet's chest superiority is assured... at least for now. Having lost the chest war, Scrapper's attention returns to the situation at hand. His optical visor widens as the image of the robot in front of him. "Emissary? I- wait, what? This.. but... I, hold on just one astrominute. Where'd this design come from? What robot is this?" Scrapper begins gesturing at the schematic. "Credit? I don't care about credit, but I sure know /you/ couldn't have been the one who build it. Design by 'name deleted'? Just what's going on here, Ramjet? Who is this robot and why do you think he is going to be able to communicate the will of Galvatron to Trypticon so effectively?" Scrapper scoffs at the obvious bribe. "I'm the Commander of MSE, Ramjet. If I want energon cubes for my own personal use, I can skim off the top myself!... which... er, we'll just pretend that I don't." Ramjet shakes his cone at Scrapper. He looks troubled more by the answers to the questions he poses, rather than the questions themselves. "Rule two-thousand, three-hundred, thirty six. Subsection ten. Never ask a question that you don't want to know the answer to, Chief." He sounds grave as he delivers this tidbit of life during the glory days of the Decepticon Air Academy. "Of course I haven't designed this! The point is, I found someone who could. Someone I trust. Trust is a valuable commodity these days, Chief. I'd like to think we've established a.. sense of trust.. since coming out of the latest Civil War with our head modules intact. Who made sure of that, Chief? I did. -I- destroyed the mad Galvatron. -I- kept Cyclonus from damaging New Crystal City any further. -I- retrieved Scavenger from the Autobots when he went insane. -I- kept this Empire together while others sought to tore it apart. -I- sought to gain the resources you needed for your latest projects. Never question my motives, Chief, for I am the one who keeps us true to the mission. True to the idea that Cybertron prevails when all is conquered beneath our heel. This.. emissary.. merely allows me to do what must be done, removing the Autobots from Cybertron, without having to get someone like /Scourge/ involved. Out of jealousy, he'd take Trypticon away and I'd be without my trump card. I hate being without my trump card. Are you /with/ me, Chief?" BREEP BREEP BREEP BREEP! As Ramjet speaks, a small alarm goes off somewhere, a device flickering, pointing the way to the planet Ajax Minor. And a countdown timer begins. 14 breems and counting Ramjet glances at the computer. "As if on cue.." he mutters unhappily. He looks to Catechism and Blueshift. "Catechism, I have no time to explain but you must take Blueshift and whatever other Decepticons you can find and find a /lasercore/. You have fourteen breems to find it and keep it safe or it will self-destruct. And if it goes, so too do our chances at destroying the Autobots. Be smart, be victorious. Now /fly/." Catechism narrows her optics at Ramjet's grandiose claims. Certainly, he has been more useful than most, but he has also played both sides of the fence. She remains unconvinced of him. She inclines her head and salutes, replying, "Of course, sir. Are there... coordinates?" "I will upload them to you from here," explains Ramjet. "They will take you to the planet Ajax Minor." He reaches for a few keys and presses them rapid quick. Catechism receives an e-mail on her Rank 4 Datapad! It reads, hi 2 u. here link 2 coordinates 4 ajax minor. ramjet. <:D Catechism says, "Decepticons, we're moving out to Ajax Minor!" "Nope," Scrapper answers Ramjet. He begins pacing around the command centre. Given its size and how many people are here, this consists of taking a step to the right, a step to the left, a step to the right, a step to the left, a... well you get the idea. "Well I *do* want an answer, Ramjet. You owed up all the goodwill you had with MSE when I reattached Thrust's arms and then saved your retro-bacon from that raging case of spaceitis a while back." Scrapper glances at Catechism to fill her in, "He had spaceitis, you see. A really bad case of it. I didn't think he was going to make it, but luckily he managed to pull through despite the spaceitis. Not sure where he got it from, but it was a really close call." Looking back at Ramjet, he fights the urge to laugh... and fails. "A sense of trust. Heehee! Ha ha ha ha ha! Trust! Ooooh Ramjet, you've still got it. I'm not sure what you did during the Civil War that was so important. My Constructicons certainly helped keep the Empire together by working to /annihilate/ the false-Galvatron side." Scrapper steps up to Ramjet. Sadly he is shorter than the Seeker. "I have to question your motives, Ramjet. If your motives are so pure, then you'll have no problem telling me where this robot came from." He points at Emissary. Blueshift has left. for travel spam You enter the Decepticon Shuttle . Decepticon Shuttle The interior of the shuttle is very roomy. There is a highly technical cockpit that seats numerous bots at various stations, and a huge cargo area for additional troops or equipment. This vessel requires no abilities to use. Syntax: DO - IE. do east, do +profile, do attack scourge=laser. l/o - Looks outside. Thing Contents: Scourge Monitor Blueshift Reflector has arrived. Geo has arrived. Blueshift paces up and down the shuttle angrily as he stares at the viewscreen. "PAH!" he mumbles. "Catechism, those co-ordinates Ramjet gave you were WRONG and STUPID like him!" He stabs a finger at the screen. It shows the world Ajax Minor. It is a molten world of lava, boiling and seething all over the surface. At least that is what it looks like at first glance. For at the north pole of this firey world is a huge hole, held in place by technological forcefield barriers, that let a great deal of space traffic inside. From the hole, a glow emerges, as if there is something inside this planet... "There's nothing there, its a slagheap, lets go home!" Settled in one of the console slots, is a fuschia tape. "Perhaps," Geo intones from one of the consoles. So, this is where they put the Despoiler, huh? Catechism crosses her arms, stomps her foot down, and she replies forcefully, "Charr isn't a garden spot, either! Look, we are taking this ship down into the atmosphere, and I'm going on a scouting run, at the very least. We are Decepticons, not Quittercons. That's final." Blueshift points at the molten planet, completely missing the huge hole that gives entrance to the interior. "But it's just a lump of lava. And that's why we're not ON Charr, it sucks! Lets go to Femax instead!" First a submarine with Ramjet and Scrapper, now a shuttle with Blueshift. Scourge almost considers going outside for some peace and quiet. However, he tolerates the fool for now and sits back in his seat, letting Catechism deal with Blueshift for now, which she seems to do quite well. Thus, the Sweep leader remains silent. Monitor silently climbs aboard the shuttle. The Insecticon looks around before taking a seat at the back of the shuttle. He has a lot on his mind at the moment and he's looking to be left alone with his thought. Typing something on his padd, he summons the coordinates he recovered from his research in Crystal City, this way he will be sure they're heading the right way. Then he loads another secret files on his padd. Given the 3 asswords to open it, he starts to read. Reflector watches the planet, the other Decepticons, and his datapad with bland interest. Now and then, he scrolls down on his datapad. If he could, it's possible the camera-con would scroll down on his fellow Decepticons. Catechism looks over the planet more closely, and she rubs her cone with her hand. She tries to grab Blueshift by the chin and yank his head around to make him look at the hole, explaining in a deadly patient sort of voice, "Blueshift. We do not have orders to go to Femax. We have orders to go *here*. So we're going here. No more arguing." Blueshift evades your grasp attack. Blueshift leaps out of the way nimbly (traitorously?) "Sorry Catechism. Perhaps we will find clues here that will force us to go to Femax, yessss..." He strokes his chin as he watches the viewscreen as the shuttle approaches the hole in the planet. "Do not worry, your space commander is here!" he utters, puffing out his chest Outside, Ajax Minor Outside, The interior of Ajax Minor is a backwards world. The entire planet is hollow, and somehow gravity works in reverse so that the inner crust is the ground. Cities and grassy plains extend across the horizon and up across the curvature of the planet as far as the eye can see. And in the centre of this hollow world, is a huge fiery ball of plasma, radiating life-giving heat. A truly incredible sight. The air is thick with space traffic, as shuttles pass through the atmospheric barrier that separates Ajax's interior from the void of space. Scourge merely remarks, "I didn't realise you had been promoted to replace Redshift." And eyes Blueshift for a moment before turning his attention to the screen. Blueshift simply coughs the word '*FENCE*' as Scourge talks, before looking back to Catechism as the shuttle enters the planet. He looks at the screens in wonder. "I don't believe it!" he utters. "Its like some... thing!" Catechism throws her arms into the air and proclaims, "See? This planet isn't a total loss, it's just... weird. Okay." She turns around to face the group of Decepticons and folds her hands behind her back. "Our first objective here is to obtain a lasercore that was left here for us to pick up. We must complete this in 10 breems," yes, it's 14, but Catechism wants a margin of error. "Second: we must obtain the Neo-Classical texts. No time limit." Monitor is distracted by the sight as they arrive into that very unique planet. The Insecticon even forget to bitch about those stupid aerospace grunts who were dumb enough to mention their destination on a broadband channel. Rising from his seat, Monitor heads towards the view screen. Suddenly, he glances towards Catechism, "What are you talking about? I know nothing about that lasercore." Reflector practically climbs over whoever might be in front of him to get closer to the view as they enter Ajax Minor. Another component glances up from his reading. "I suggest that Lord Scourge not be involved in the lasercore retrieval as he is supremely distinctive. It is, however, only a suggestion." From outside, the Despoiler is joined by several ships with security markings that fly alongside it. "UNKNOWN CRAFT!" booms the voice of one. "YOU ARE ENTERING OUR AIRSPACE. THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING, LAND OR BE TERMINATED!" Catechism isn't a grunt, and she mentioned it on channel because it was a scene set-up, okay? Okay. She smirks to Monitor and holds up a datapad with coordinates, explaining, "The lasercore should be in the vicinity of these coordinates. Do not feel bad, Monitor. It is a... recent development." Catechism herself knows less of the matter than she would like. "But rest assured, it will serve our cause, and all will be explained in due time." She hopes. Her smirk widens, and she suggests politely, "Perhaps Lord Scourge may wish a bit of light exercise, dealing with the local authorities in a final manner?" "Someone did clear this with port authority, didn't they...?" No, no, apparently they didn't. Some days, Reflector suspects his commander is trying to get him killed or committed by assigning him to liason with Aerospace so much. Scourge looks to Catechism, "This is your operation Commander, I will dispatch those craft for you. Ensure you don't fail the Empire." He looks at Blueshift and comments, "And you will follow orders and cease your prattling fool." Yes, no mistaking how much Scourge dislikes Blueshift. And with that, Scourge makes for the exit, transforming as he leaves and heading right for the lead security ship. Blueshift is a grunt however, as he pats his fists together. "Me versus an entire planet? I PITY THEM!" he runs at the shuttle door, only to smack his head into it, as it is locked tight. He staggers back onto the floor. "I AM HIT!" he cries, flailing about. Meanwhile, the security ships move in closer. "PLEASE PROCEED TO THE NEAREST LANDING PAD!" the lead ship intones, flashing laser signals towards one of the largest buildings of the largest city Monitor facepalms, so much for a subtle approach... that lasercore thing will have to be investigated later but for now, "I doubt we will get what we want by attacking this planet...I suggest we land and negociate with the authority...we have done nothing wrong after all and I doubt they attack all incoming ships for no reason." Catechism reminds, "10 Breems, Reflector. We had little time." She heads toward the exit of the Despoiler. It should be noted that she is inherently a violent person, and violence is usually her first solutuion to problems, but she grunts, and she waves a hand, ceding, "Fine. We'll play along. For now. Just... be ready, everyone." As he exits the shuttle, Scourge stops to pick Blueshift up and exit with him in hand, throwing him at the oncoming craft, "Blueshift, transform and be of some use. Draw their fire at least." There's a bleep from the console, and Geo abruptly ejects, transforming in mid-air and landing with a dull thunk. "Very little time," she states, shaking her head. There are so many, many answers Reflector could give to the 'we have a ten breem time limit'. He, however, is smart enough to refrain from that topic. "Unless you radio Scourge and Blueshift very soon now, I doubt we're going to need to bother with playing along for much longer." As Scourge leaps out the shuttle, several more security craft pull up alongside as an escort, towards the landing pad. "PLEASE PROCEED TO THE LANDING PAD." Blueshift falls out, and simply floats next to the Decepticon shuttle. "Nuh-uh. Catechism says play it safe, we play it safe!" You send a radio message to Scourge: Please, just fly escort for the time being until we make it to the landing pad, my Lord. The shuttle proceeds to the landing pad. Exiting! As he moves to attack Scourge picks up Catechisms updated orders, and reminds himself to teach her to not let loose a Sweep until she is sure that is what she wants. Thus he takes up escort position. Monitor sighs in relief, this mission may not become a disaster...at least for now...at least now he stands a chance to achieve his objective. He remains still in front of the view screen until they land. Then he walks towards the back of the shuttle. If things go well with the authority...fine...other was he will be able to sneak in to retrieves the data he's looking for. As the ship touches down outside the building, a cloaked figure stands, swathed in a cloak as he watches the newcomers. Like all inhabitants of Ajax, and indeed the universe, he is transformer-sized, as are the guards that surround him. But his look is very humanoid. "So!" he booms, smoothing back his white hair. "They have returned! They will burn the stars to light their way, just as it said. Let them!" He and his guards start to march towards the ship in unison as the security forces descend. "You would declare war on a PLANET?" he roars Blueshift has left. Outside, Blueshift has arrived. Redshift has arrived. As soon as the shuttle lands, Monitor transforms into his tiny spider mode and sneak outside the shuttle. The tiny spider clings to the hull and makes sure to remain out of side... talk about a warm welcome he ponders for himself. Foxworld and now this... From his previous mode, Monitor transforms and shrinks into his tiny mecha-spider mode Monitor has left. Outside, Monitor has arrived. Catechism departs the ship, because hey, this is her mission, and someone has to speak with this people. Also, see this DCI? This is why you shoot first and ask questions later. You leave the Decepticon Shuttle . Ajax Minor The interior of Ajax Minor is a backwards world. The entire planet is hollow, and somehow gravity works in reverse so that the inner crust is the ground. Cities and grassy plains extend across the horizon and up across the curvature of the planet as far as the eye can see. And in the centre of this hollow world, is a huge firey ball of plasma, radiating life-giving heat. A truly incredible sight. The air is thick with space traffic, as shuttles pass through the atmospheric barrier that separates Ajax's interior from the void of space Thing Contents: Tiny Mecha-Spider Blueshift Decepticon Shuttle Scourge leaves the Decepticon Shuttle . Scourge has arrived. Scourge stalks into the room. Folding up and taking to the air, Scourge transforms into his Sweepcraft mode. Redshift leaves the Decepticon Shuttle . Redshift has arrived. Remaining in his Sweepcraft mode, Scourge hovers just above the Decepticon shuttle, waiting patiently but with his weapons powered up. He observes the various aliens present, but leaves the speaking to Catechism. Catechism stands tall and proud, and she looks at the cloaked figure, a sly smile spreading across her face. She holds out her empty, open hands, and she offers in a soothing voice, "I can assure you that I, personally, have never been here before, but you see, Goldbug sent us to retrieve an item of great importance to the balance of the universe. I do apologise if any of our wayward kin have troubled you." From Decepticon Shuttle , Geo has disconnected. From Decepticon Shuttle , Reflector trots down the ramp after Catechism. Well, two of him do. The other third remains in the ship to keep the whole thing warmed up and ready to launch. Unless it seems like that would suddenly be a bad idea, in which case there will mysteriously be an extra Reflector component out there making trouble for people. Or going shopping. Whichever happens to interest him more at any given moment. Reflector leaves the Decepticon Shuttle . Reflector has arrived. Of course a DCI lead mission would have infiltrated the planet undetected but grunts never learn. Taking advantage of the diversion made, unwillingly, by the other Decepticons, Monitor makes his way to the other side of the shuttle and jumps on the ground. Taking create care to use as much cover as he can, he proceed to make his way towards the closest group of buildings..."Now... I need to find a library or at least a network access..." Redshift was, of course, escorting the shuttle once it dropped out of FTL drive. One day he WILL have his own DTL system, but not yet. He gazes around at the strange landscape, noting the inverted curvature would make keeping an optic on enemies much simpler. He keeps his weapons stowed away, for now, and his mouth shut, taking his cue from Catechism. The man crinkles his face, as his cloaked body glides towards the Decepticons. "Your words mean nothing to ME, Cybertronians. You shall not bring your war here again. For it was written that 'So terrible were the bodies of these great beings, and so fiercely did they cling to life; that they were impossible to kill - yet slain they all were, by the Lords of the Forth!" He stands there, eyes burning as he watches the Transformers. "I am SORVAD!" he booms. "President, Chief Scientist and Benefactor of this world. It is under my protection. What have you to offer /me/?" Catechism is not a Dalek! She replies smoothly, ignoring that this guy is a Benefactor, which is like an Autobot Militant, "I am in charge of this mission, and I assure you, we only want the item that belongs to us and a little bit of information. I can offer to my assurance than none of these men will attack you," right now, anyway. Later, all bets are off, "What else would you have me offer you?" Americon has arrived. Americon's robot legs pop out metallic feather-like objects as they and his lower torso split apart, also revealing an eagle head. The arms and robot head join the main body, and his guns convert into tail feathers and rocket launchers. Americon is now a bald eagle! Right now is completely true. Two minutes from now probably depends on if this 'benefactors' comments keep Scourge from getting any angrier. However he remains howevering above the shuttle, letting Catechism do the talking. And he isn't blind to the fact Monitor has went off while people have been distracted, so he also monitors for any guards heading in the Insecticons direction just in case. Tiny Mecha-Spider is of course unaware of what's going on the launching pad..perhaps he would have been able to negotiate with that guy? After all, if he's a scientist, access to cybertronian technology may interest him...not that the security agent would allow him to get his hands on anything really useful. But at the moment, Monitor is more busy with his own task as he arrives near the buildings, his optics scan each of them looking for either a library or any other significant building. Redshift's ire at being delayed by this crinkly old creature rises, darkening his expression and lighting up his ember-like optics. "What do you want from us? We have much to barter with, technology and wealth to improve this world you govern." He adds to Catechism's comment through gritted teeth. Sorvad paces up and down the landing pad, his guards around him, shaking a finger at Catechism. "The last war!" he mutters. "Ten million ships on fire. The universe convulsed as it raged, invisible to lower species. We hid ourselves from your legions of the DAMNED. As it was written in our histories millennia ago. No more, Cybertronians. No more! What I want from you is simple - a volunteer from your crew. One who can ASSIST with my experiments to better our race, and learn how to defend ourselves from your terror!" The nearest building that may be of note to Monitor is a huge chrome and glass structure, namely, Sorvad's laboratory. What horrors will he find in there? Catechism looks back at the gathered Decepticons and then back at Sorvad. They always say a leader should never ask his troops to do anything he wouldn't do himself. Herself. She's been... messed around with by aliens before. Not experimented on, per se, but her own faction has done that to her a few times. She looks over at Scourge. She sets her jaw, and she offers, "Take me, on the condition that my men are free to wander and recover what is ours." She's a low-grade Seeker. There are thousands of her. She is LEGION. There ia nothing that can be discovered of her that disassembling a gumby would not provide, and more... she bleeds acid. It's quite hard to work on her. Finally, she has all her bomb-making equipment with her. If push comes to shove, she's going out with a bang. "CAW!" Americon cries as he flies in, suddenly. He does a few circles over the Decepitcons, looking for a good head or shoulder to perch on. A laboratory, sweet! It's like an early Xmas present for the Insecticon. The tiny spider make his way towards the entrance and starts to eat his way in (That's what Insecticons do!) Doing so, Monitor makes sure to take a looks behind him (6 optics can be useful some times). He also check in internal chrono... need to hurry up. You send a radio message to Scourge: As soon as we have the lasercore and the Neo-Classical texts, we raze this place, and we get out of here. These are clearly enemies to our people. Redshift smirks a bit as Da- I mean, as Sorvad recounts the events of the previous encounter with the Cybertronians. He's glad the wretched old thing has a good idea of what kind of violence and estruction the Decepticons are capable of. "What kind of experiment? and just who are these Lords of the Forth you mentioned? Seems like they didn't need any help defending you from our 'terror'." You receive a radio message from Scourge: I will monitor your location as best I can while we search. These fools will not be allowed to harm a soldier of the Empire. You send a radio message to Scourge: Harm is to be expected as matter of course when serving the Empire, and I will not shy from it, but thank you, sir. "No, commander." The voice is off - Reflector is only speaking from one mouth. "Your bravery and self-sacrifice is to be lauded, but that is not an acceptable answer. This, in fact-" Here, he turns to the old xeno. "Is not an acceptable request. Would you make such a request of an organic xeno and expect them to submit? Do you think that if we are truly as dangerous as you seem to believe that we would submit to such a demand?" As he monitors Catechisms 'sacrifice' and communicates with Monitor, Scourge does wish he had gotten Geist along for this. The one time the sneaky Sweeps abilities would come in useful and he isn't present. This will probably earn Geist a stern look. Sorvad eyes Catechism briefly then nods. "Yes, you will do" he snaps. "Your men will not find anything that they can steal or destroy. I warn you, under my watchful eyes, Ajax Minor has become a paradise!" He throws a hand in the air to point at the artificial sun that hangs above them. "Behold, the light that powers our world. Only MY science has unravelled its mysteries. Only MY science has understood the false gravity that stops our planet from tumbling inwards. And soon, I will unravel the mysteries of the pac-" He stops, smiling at Reflector, his lips curling. "Indeed, Cybertronian. One day, ALL will submit to my will, for it is indomitable!" With a swish of his cloak, he turns, motioning for his guards to 'help' the Transformers to follow him to his laboratory. Uh-oh, Monitor better be extra sneaky! Whirl has arrived. Hobo has arrived. Catechism looks over to Reflector and orders, "Get out there and see our objectives through." Her face is grim, and she moves to follow Sorvad, her step heavy. She's heard all that banter before from others like Sorvad, and she'll hear it again. It never makes it true. Tiny Mecha-Spider received Scourge's transmission but he refrains from replying..radio signals could give up his position and he got the feeling he's about to infiltrate an important building. The Insecticon doesn't know that Davros...hrr I mean Sorvad is coming but hopefully, the tiny hole he made in the door won't be detected. Once he's finally in, he starts to search for the closest computer or anything else that catch his optics. Oh, a megalomaniac. Can they just shoot him and leave this planet in a bloody civil war? It'd be so much easier. In fact, the Reflector component still in the shuttle reaches over and toys with the control panels thoughtfully. One quick flash of light, and then there would just be running and screaming... Everyone is perhaps very fortunate that Reflector doesn't care if he's ignored. The shuttle's weapons remain unused. "As you wish." Reflector turns on his heels and strides away. Any of the Ajaxians who attempt to stop him are likely to be shot, or at least have an arm broken. He has places to go, items to retrieve, and information to disseminate. Robotic Bald Eagle considers that Decepticons tend to slap him off when he lands on them. Maybe he should try one of these alien guys? And so, when the guards come to escort the Decepticons to the lab, he squawks before making a beeline for one of them, settling down on the poor guy's shoulder. The guard winces as Americon's claws dig in a bit, but, after nervously looking the Decepticon on his shoulder up and down, decides that this would probably count as "escorting" him if the 'con just stayed there. Redshift follow along behind Catechism, whether she likes it or not. He wouldn't be much good for looking for infrmation or books or whatever, but he /will/ be useful if this tenuous exchange breaks out into a fight. He seems rather edgy and twitchy, and his weapons are close at hand. It would certainly be interesting to see just how these guards would escort Scourge anywhere. He floats up a bit higher, and begins scanning the vicinity for anything remotely suggestive of a library. Not that he actually knows just what books they are meant to be looking for, but he can figure that out later. As Sorvad throws open the nearby doors to his laboratory, an incredible sight appears. A vast room, the walls covered with a myriad of data ports, streaming all sorts of information down the walls themselves. Experiments litter the entire area. Bubbling apparatuses, bizarre organic mishmashes and more. At the far end, as if statues are the ancient, rusted remains of three huge Cybertronians. Lacking any sort of faction markings, and obviously millions of years old, these robots are scarred and torched, missing many chunks of their armour, their faces more like ancient fire grates. There is more Cybertronian life in here however. In a huge bubbling tank of water is a four-legged cybertronian animal, connected to all sorts of wires and tubes. Across the lab is another Cybertronian, perhaps a bit more recognisable. Whirl, chained to the floor with electro-rods. Anyone studying the planet would soon realise that this room is where the world is run from, the information hub. And oddly, none of the guards outside seem to want to stop Scourge or Reflector from going anywhere. They just keep staring at the artificial sun above their heads. Robotic Bald Eagle squints at Whirl, then, in a flash of insight, points a wing at him and yells, "Hey, I know that guy! It's Shockwave Jr.! Why didn't he tell us he had a son!?" Redshift taptaptaps on the glass(?) walls of the tank containing the four-legged Cybertronian creature. "An impressive collection, Sorvad. you seem to have a problem with your pet Autobot, though..." Redshift says, turning to smirk down on the bound form of Whirl. "It looks like it still functions. Would you like some help killing it?" Catechism takes in the details of laboratory, trying to commit them to memory. Her gaze lingers on the three old Cybertronians. Relics. As she will be, if they fail here. She looks to the beat. Hmm. Unclean, by the words of the Black Book. Heresy or not? She cannot say. She isn't religious. Finally, her gaze sweeps to Whirl, and her mouth curls intot a nasty smile. She remarks, "To be studied alongside a mighty Wrecker? Why, this is almost worth my time." Tiny Mecha-Spider is of course amazed by all he'S seeing here but as the door open, he quickly jumps behind a console hopefully before he can be detected. The Insecticon wishes he could remain alone and undisturbed in this lab for a couples of months...he could learn much from here but he doubt he will ever get the chance. Ignoring Whirl, who cares about him anyway, Monitor attemps to interface with the console behind which he's hidden. Hopefully he will be able to scan Sorvad's database for any reference to Primus, the enemy or the golden one. Reflector vanishes out of reality. Reflector has left. Whirl, in a strange turn of events that even he doesn't seem to understand, is chained down in the laboratory. He stirs as everyone decides that this is the place to be, feeling more than a little embarassed. Gazing up with his single optic at the Decepticons gathered, he can only give them a series of erratic laughter. Sorvad takes a drink offered by an anemic child, before swatting the child away brutally. He sips it as he grins widely. "The pursuit of science is an ancient and nob-WHAT IS THIS?" He throws his cup aside, the Transformers forgotten as one of the walls starts to flash up data on ancient history, legends. "My papers! My library! Which of you has done this!" He hasn't noticed Monitor at all, as he swings around, pointing a finger at Catechism. "If this is a trick, Cybertronian, you will find me a very dangerous foe indeed!" Apparently the only place of significance is the laboratory. And so, transforming, Scourge looks at one of the guards, and then just enters the lab himself. Looking round he spots the two imprisoned Autobots. Personally he couldn't care less about them being Autobots, but he isn't overly happy that any alien is examining Cybertronians. That is not on, not in Scourge's opinion. However for now he waits, till they have the information and lasercore required. And so the Sweep begins scanning the lab, looking for a lasercore (well, he'll leave the information retrieval to the Insecticon). Unfolding, the Sweepcraft before you transforms into the imposing form of Scourge. Catechism looks over at Sorvad and replies blandly, "I honestly have no idea what's going on." And she really doesn't. This is the beauty of plausible deniability. The creature inside the tank spasms as the tank is given a tapping, though whether it is a reaction to the physical contact or the movement outside of the confines of its prison is not entirely clear. One robotic claw scrapes along the inner glass, the uncomfotable scraping sound resulting echoing around the lab. Robotic Bald Eagle glances at the other Decepticons, yelling, "His shameful parentage has driven Shockwave's son to madness! I mean, I'm referring to his mother, obviously. Uh." The guard he's perched on glares at Americon for a moment, but the patriot doesn't notice. "Who did what?" Americon says. "Look, buddy, I was here the whole time!" He thinks for a moment. "Well, ok, I actually wasn't, but this is the first time I've been in here!" "She just got here, like the rest of us." Redshift adds. "We haven't been here long enough to have done /anything/." Redshift continues to look down at Whirl, like a hungry man looking at a delicious steak. "You seem to enjoy experimenting on autobots, or maybe just torturing them. Perhaps we have more in common than you thought?" Tiny Mecha-Spider silently curses as he realizes that he's displaying all the result of his search on the screens. He really has to get more training in computer hacking...however, since he remains undetected... he keeps downloading as much data as he can, doing so as fast as possible before Sorvad can react...if only they can keep him busy a bit longer... You receive a radio message from Scourge: If required, use the Autobots as a distraction. But either way, they are not to be left here, kill them if possible, set them free if needs be. We will not leave Cybertronians to be experimented on by aliens, it could lead to them gaining tactical advantages that are unacceptable. You send a radio message to Scourge: Understood, sir. Sorvad turns back to the console angrily, his fingers whirring over the console. But it is a computer bug he is looking for rather than a literal bug. "We have MORE in common than you might think, Cybertronian!" he screams at Redshift as he whips off his cloak, revealing rather than legs, huge metallic spider-legs. "I am more than simply an Apexian, I have augmented myself via your technology which has laid dormant on your world!" In his hand, he clutches a box, from which readings of a laser core could perhaps be taken. "I do not believe that the arrival of this artifact to my world, and you are a co-incidence. Perhaps now IS the time?" He scuttles over to the tank where the animal rests, and fishes it out. "You are to me as this creature is to you. I am so far above your petty concerns. Now, will you submit to my WILL?" Scourge says, "It would appear the laser core is in that box." Whirl stops laughing just long enough to turn his stare on Redshift, who, quite frankly, is making him feel uncomfortable. Before he could say anything, Sorvad totally distracts him with his creepy spider legs and such. Freak. Tiny Mecha-Spider keeps downloading stuff...very interesting stuff it seems but he will have to analyze the bulk of it later. He is so concentrated on his task that he barely hears what Sovrad is yelling at the others...not that he can do much about it at the moment but if he knew about that creature Sovrad just fished he may have started to worry. Catechism are the DCI guys going to call Scourge dumb for speaking about their goal on channel? Oh no, of course not, Jerks. She looks over Sorvad's spider legs, her lips pulling back in a sneer of disgust. She looks to the box and replies, her voice even, "Give us the box, and its contents, intact and unharmed, and you get to take me apart. That's the deal." The last time Redshift submitted to some alien madman's will (or pretended to, anyway) worked out pretty well, and that alien madman was a god-like being who had his own dimension. "What would you have us do to serve you, great Sorvad?" Redshift says calmly, inclining his head in reverence to the crazy spider-legged cyborg. From the underside of the computer console detach the anti-virus measures - tiny spiderlike creatures, with legs the same as Sorvad that start to scuttle towards Monitor, tiny lasers and buzzsaws swinging out, beeping angrily! Walking over to where Whirl is chained, Scourge kneels down, taking a very good look at the chains holding Whirl down. He knows where the lasercore is now, so he doesn't need to hunt that down, merely retrieve it at the appropriate time. Therefore he concentrates on checking to see how easy it will be to free the Autobot, without looking like he plans to do that. He looks the Autobot in the optics for a moment. As for his radio on the Decepticon broadband, he's arrogant, he assumed that someone in DCI would secure the frequency. Robotic Bald Eagle holds up a wing to his beak, hmm'ing. "I don't know. My current employer offers great benefits, such as a daily ration of energon, parts and supplies, and excellent health care! What advantages would there to be to submitting to your will, Mr... uh..." His optics dart around a bit. "...uh..." He overhears Redshift. "Sorvad?" Hobo finds himself plucked from the tank rather unceremoniously, the clear liquid dripping from him and pooling on the floor below as he's held by the evil scientist. "Is this all rather neccessary?" he spits, water dribbling from his mouth, rather unimpressed as he paws weakly at any part of Sorvad within his reach. "Whatever it is you wanted to know, you could just...asked..." Whirl squirms as his chains are put under the scrutiny of Scourge, obviously unsure of what he's planning. This is dumb! He's not even a very interesting Autobot! You'd think if Sorvad wanted someone to study, it would be Quickswitch or something. He returns the Sweep leader's look by leaning forward, practically bumping heads. "Do you like Huey Lewis and the News?" Sorvad clenches a fist, smiling widely in triumph. "Yes, you will, Cybertronian!" he nods to Catechism, and then points a spindly hand to Redshift. "Restrain her and prepare her for dissection. Perhaps it is time to forward my agenda. Her lasercore will work just as well as this one." He idly throws the box away, letting it skid across the floor. "We are on the cusp of a new order!" he intones to Redshift, his new willing servant. "Soon I shall disengage the null gravity field that keeps this pathetic world aligned, and let the primitives fall into the artificial sun. My modifications will turn it into a crucible of immense power, and..." The scientist glares down at Hobo, who he has now freed. "I do not ask, I TAKE!" Tiny Mecha-Spider's acute senses quickly detect the anti-virus measures. The Insecticon only needs a few more seconds...the spiders are approaching...just a few more... They're almost on him, "Done!" he emits. Monitor springs into the air from behind the console, expanding and transforming in midair before landing as far as the console as he can. "Operation successful." He now feels much better being a lot bigger than those tiny spiders. From his previous mode, Monitor transforms into his robot mode As Monitor transforms, the tiny spiders explode as they are crushed, twitching and sparking in their death agonies Catechism passively allows herself to be restrained. She keenly looks around the laboratory, looking for a "turn off null gravity field" button or anything else of interest. She gives Scourge a nod, hoping that he will pick up the box. For the record, the acid that she bleeds isn't anything normal. It's xenomorph acid, in fact, and it tends to eat through just about anything. Oh, and her lasercore? Kind of defective. The Constructicons had a great deal of trouble getting it to stay operational. Redshift makes a mental note to have Decepticon scientists have a look at this potential 'crucible of immense power', if the planet survives whatever is to happen next. He bows deeply to his new master and hopes none of the Decepticons decide to shoot him. He straightens up, and glares at Catechism. "Seems like you will be making a sacrifice for the cause, Catechism. You should be honoured that a piece of you will take such a prominent place in Sorvad's new order!" He says menacingly, restraining the coneheaded femme to the table. He tightens the straps as much as he can, to make it look convincing... Catechism should have a knife or something if she needs to escape. Redshift also doesn't know anything about Catechism bleeding acid, which should come in handy. From his previous mode, Monitor transforms into his giant mecha-spider mode The guard Americon is perching on turns to look at Monitor, but Americon distracts him by pecking at his ornate helmet. "Hey! Hey! Hey! That guy doesn't like it when people stare at him!" "I'm trying to do my job!" the guard says. "And I am doing mine!" Americon says, pecking away a bit more. "...well, alright, this has nothing to do with cultural analysis. But I can't remember the last time I actually did anything in that regard anyway!" Reaching out, Scourge decides enough is quite frankly enough (and since the Decepticons either have what they came for or are close enough to getting it the difference is tiny), he grabs the chains holding Whirl down, and gives them an all mighty yank to let the Autobot free. Not that he likes a free Autobot, but the more distractions here the better. Giant Mecha-Spider replies to Scourge's transmission, he was about to say something but apparently he will get the chance to put his hands... or should I say legs, on that mysterious lasercore. The giant spider leaps towards the box and grabs it with his mandibles. Hobo sighs audibly, shaking his head. "Always with the taking, never with the asking..." The four legged Cybertronian rests back on his haunches for a moment, as if recovering from the ordeal of the tank, whatever that particular experiment might have been. "Pray, Sorvad. To where did good manners disappear? I see them neither here, nor there. Just like the wind..." He pauses a moment, his head lowered. "An eye for an eye," he finally concludes, shrugging before suddenly clamping his jaws down around one of the spider-scientist's legs. Sorvad seems to have been conned by Catechism as he chucks away his brand new lasercore to swap it with Catechism's horrid one. Such are the trials of life. His face turns impassive as he watches Redshift. "Nnn my robotic guards will assist!" he booms, motioning idly to Monitor. "They are designed from my own specifications he grins, gesturing at his spiderlike legs. Clicking into one hand comes a huge surgical saw, which roars into life as he nears Catechism. "Make sure none interrupt!" he echoes, as he is about to insert the saw into Catechism's chest... And then Hobo bites one of his legs, causing the scientist to rear back, snarling. "Filthy beast, I should have dissected you as soon as I laid eyes on you!" He attempts to kick the creature away, but the shock caused him to let go of his surgical saw, which sails high into the air... Catechism does not struggle against the restraints, and she doesn't quail or flinch at the sight of the saw. Instead, she quips, "This is almost like home." She considers the saw blade. Metal, huh? Acid and metal have such fun together! Giant Mecha-Spider is stunned when he realizes that Sorvad thinks he's one of his mechanical drone... that's rather insulting but that's irrelevant for now. The insecticon sees only one thing : the opportunity. Time to show how the DCI agents get the job done. Monitor slowly proceed towards the mad scientist, just like any good spider guard would do, but as soon as he's in range, the spider leaps towards its target, two pairs of legs attempts to restrain Sorvad as the Insecticon's mandibles lock on his neck. And the exact moment Scourge broke his chains, Whirl takes off like a bat out of hell. Hobo's gotten a hit on Sorvad, and now that freakish spider thing seems to be finishing the job. Time to cheese it. He runs over and grasps Hobo by the hind legs, trying to pull him away in a comedic fashion, "Okay, we're done! Let's go! C'mon, let go! Good boy!" With the strange little creature gnawing on Sorvad's leg, Redshift decides it's probably time for his servitude to come to an end. He leaves Catechism still strapped to the table, confidant the seeker can take care of herself enough to free herself(or maybe she really likes being tied up?) Redshift takes the distraction of Hobo's antics, along with everything else that's going on, to make a mad dash for the box Sorvad was carrying! Using his blinding speed and heightened reflexes! Hopefully the guards are too busy with their leader getting his butt kicked to bother him. "What the?" Sorvad is caught on the neck by Monitor, as from doorways comes scuttling gigantic spiderguards, whirring with anger to protect their master. But Sorvad thinks Monitor is a spiderguard and so taking out a button, presses it, and all /his/ spider guards explode in billows of flames. Of course, Monitor does not. "Traitorous... creature!" He gasps, staggering into Catechism as he tries to pull Monitor off. And then the falling surgical saw smashes into a console, and everything starts to seem... slightly lighter. "NULL GRAVITY IN EFFECT IN 20!" echoes a calm, female voice as klaxons begin to sound. Fusion has arrived. "NO!" Americon yells back, pecking viciously. "No, you do not! You do not have to take care of anything! NO! No." Peck peck peck! The guard slumps over, taking Americon down with him, who lands beak first, squawking, but still attached to the guard. "You know, I might've pecked that guy a bit too hard," Americon mutters. Hobo releases his grip on Sorvad's leg as others seemingly take up the course of physical assault. "And now dear Sorvad, I fear only one fate awaits you in this wicked place." He begins to prophecise as Whirl yanks him forcefully away from the scientist. "It has neither mouth, nor teeth, nor bowels; Yet it eats food steadily. It has neither village, nor home, nor hands and feet; Yet it wanders everywhere. It has neither country, nor means, nor office, nor pen; Yet it is ready for fight always. By day and by night there is wailing about it. It has no breath; yet to all it appears." Redshift snatches up the box, which may or may not be a laser core but it /definitely/ seems valuable or useful for some reason. He opens his chest cockpit and stuffs the box inside, hoping nobody has noticed his attempt at pilfering the box. He perks up as the warning goes off. "Ooookay, probably time to leave. Decepticons, back to the ship!" Yes, Captain Obvious over here. Redshift grabs his gauss rifle and begins firing towards any guards, as he makes dashes towards the door with frightening speed (he's the fastest runner on Cybertron!) Giant Mecha-Spider clings to Sorvad even though the gravity just went from normal to zero. He was planning to pull him away but that's not an option anymore. The Insecticon sends a quick radio transmission to scourge...and moment later, he receives a reply. It seems it's time to deal with that freaking alien. Monitor takes a few moments to adjust his mandibles around the scientist's neck before biting it with all his strength! Ahhh, how a good plan seems to fall right into place. That, for Scourge, will be the claim of this. He proceeds to walk over to where Catechism is restrained, and any guards who get in the way will not be in the way for long. Mostly cause they've probably exploded. Slicing at the restraints with his claws, Scourge comments, "I believe now would be the perfect time to depart." Whirl doesn't seem to really care that the little beast is busy pulling a Silent Hill-esque lecture, he just pulls him up, and flops him over his shoulder. He jogs in a place for a second or two before hauling ass out of the laboratory, behind Redshift (who's taking care of the guards for him, it seems). "And we are ooouuuutttaaa here!" Some of the guards start to fire back at the Transformers, but most are too busy trying to get to their own shuttles as klaxons blares across the city, and then the entire planet as the artificial gravity field shuts down, and everything feels lighter and lighter, and starts to slowly float upwards. Sorvad's eyes flash red as he snarls at Hobo, still trying to shake off Monitor. "This ceaseless babble, you cretinous creature! You have no wisdom, unlike the knowledge I possess of Vect- *SPLUT* Sorvad's head is neatly sheared off in a spurt of blood and an oily fluid, that starts to float upwards slightly as the gravity fails, the scientist slumping into a heap Robotic Bald Eagle leaps off of his victim, preparing to indulge in some mayhem. Unfortunately, he didn't expect everything to become so much lighter, so he overestimates the amount of force needed to jump, and winds up flinging himself right at the ceiling. With a loud THWACK he bounces off and into a console, blowing it up. A few moments later, Americon crawls out of it like a hatchling from an egg, trailing a bunch of wires. "Ouch. Somebody turn off the anti-gravity or something?" Catechism isn't going to be horribly dissected? Darn! She quickly scuttles off the table and looks over at the Cybertronian relics. They reserve better, she decides, and she takes aim at them with an arm gun, intending to blow them to pieces. Giant Mecha-Spider transforms back into his robot mode, looking pretty pleased with himself, "Target terminated." He simply emits before grabbing the severed head..perhaps he will be able to extract some information from it...or just perfect his alien biology skills. The Insecticon then nods at Scourge, "I agree. Let's make our way back to the shuttle." From his previous mode, Monitor transforms into his robot mode Hobo finds himself slung over Whirl's shoulder, though this still affords him a few of Sorvad's final moments in life. "And thus did he reap what he intended to sow. Funny how these things always work out, no?" he comments to no one in particular, almost seemingly oblivious the seriousness of the situation occurring around the group. "And if I have no wisdom, why did I speak nothing but the truth?" Outside the lab, the planet is in turmoil, as craft after craft lift off from the surface, all heading towards the exit, as rubble, buildings, roads, animals, anything not fixed down starts to slowly lift into the air, as the entirety of the surface floats towards the sun at the centre of the world Luckily, Ajax Minor has very good evacuation plans, unlike several recent worlds. Witnessing the death of the mad scientist, and the retrieval of the laser core, Scourge is content that there is no further need to remain. Taking to the air he transforms, opening his lower cargo bay door for anyone not capable of zero-g flight. He waits a moment before proceeding to open a large exit out of the laboratory, by blowing a gaping hole in the wall. Folding up and taking to the air, Scourge transforms into his Sweepcraft mode. Of course, Redshift being the penultimate space warrior in the Decepticon forces, the gradual lack of gravity has little effect on him. His manoeuvring thrusters fire, maintaining his pitch and roll despite the lack of the (presumably) artificial gravity. Redshift heads back to the shuttle, clearing away any guards who are interfering with shots from his rifle and Gatling guns. He doesn't know if the ship has a pilot or if one of the other Decepticons was flying it. If it does have a crew, they'll hear Redshift shout "Get that piece of slag AIRBORNE, we're buggin' out!" A few piteous aliens are hammering at the door of the Decepticon shuttle in panic. "Please, please let us in!" they wail, holding onto the sides for dear life. "We are migrant workers, we have no ships of our own!" Looking up at the Sweepcraft, Monitor decides it's a good idea to hitch a right so he jumps into air transforming once again into his tinyspider mode. He slips into Sourge's cargo bay and waits to get back to the shuttle. Catechism considers Sorvad's final word. 'Vect-'. Vector Sigma? Golly, but she hopes not. She remembers that 'Vec' in the Book. The name of the Enemy. He mentioned the Lords of the Forth, too, and the Forth is mentioned all over the place in the Books. Hoping that Monitor nabbed the Neo-Classical texts, she runs for it, and as soon as she's outside the lab, and transforms, to get back to the shuttle as soon as possible. From his previous mode, Monitor transforms and shrinks into his tiny mecha-spider mode F-35, Marine Corps variant, transforms into robot form. Catechism's feet unfold, her arms unfold out of her body, her nosecone rotates through her body and ends up on her shoulders to expose her face, and her wings rotate into position. Robotic Bald Eagle bursts free of the console, flying for the shuttle. "Migrant workers!?" Americon roars upon seeing the aliens trying to force their way inside the Decepticon ship. "Sorry, chums, but I'm the local Decepticon Border Patrol, and nobody crosses our border... and LIVES!" His optics fire searing, American-colored beams of blazing death at the unfortunate aliens. Whirl continues to make a mad dash for, well, anywhere not here, Hobo bouncing around on his shoulder like a burlap sack, "Oh Oh Oh! Haha! How are we going to get out of here, little buddy? How how how?" He feels himself losing friction as the gravity says 'screw this, I'm outa of here', "Idea, idea! We'll stowaway!" he shouts, forcing his way towards the DECEPTICON shuttle. He's inconspicuous, no one will ever suspect him! The poor aliens are atomised by Americon's lasers of death, leaving a smear of red, white and blue ash over the door to the shuttle. The 'star' in the centre of the planet starts to hum louder and louder as it gains in mass, eating up the very atoms of the air, as the forcefields that keep the magma of the planets exterior safe, start to break down, and molten lava starts to drain into the hole too. As he approaches the shuttle, Scourge is pleased to see Americon removing any obstacles. Namely migrant workers. Sending ann order to the shuttle, Scourge docks with it through an opening in the top, letting Monitor out and transforming once inside. Hobo chuckles quietly. "A noble plan, given the dire circumstances we find ourselves in, my one-eyed comrade! We can but hope in all this commotion that our presence goes unoticed!" The wolf continues to watch the carnage unfold around them, from the somewhat wobbly vantage point that is Whirl's shoulder. F-35B Lightning II aims herself at the shuttle door and transforms, using momentum to fight against the wonky gravity going pooftah. She tries to grab for the door. F-35B Lightning II transforms into robot form. Catechism's feet unfold, her arms unfold out of her body, her nosecone rotates through her body and ends up on her body, and her wings rotate into position at her hips. Catechism succeeds in grasping Decepticon Shuttle , throwing it off-balance. Tiny Mecha-Spider happily jumps off Scourge... a sweepcraft is not his favorite place to hang... With a classical transformation sound, he reverts back into his robot mode and takes his usual seat in front of a sensor station. He scans the area, noticing that not all the Decepticons are aboard yet and hoping they move their aft faster so they can leave this giant volcano. From his previous mode, Monitor transforms into his robot mode Unfolding, the Sweepcraft before you transforms into the imposing form of Scourge. As the very ground breaks up, the landing pad lurches, chunks of metal and concrete lifting into the air slowly and gaining momentum as they tumble towards the core of the planet. Can our heroes escape in time? Can the Autobots too? Moving to the front of the shuttle, Scourge sits in the pilot's seat. He doesn't see the point in politely waiting for others to take the chair. Hitting buttons he looks back to ensure all the Decepticons who cannot fly in space are on board. Scourge has left. Scourge enters the Decepticon Shuttle . From Decepticon Shuttle , Scourge stalks into the room. Monitor has left. Monitor enters the Decepticon Shuttle . You enter the Decepticon Shuttle . Decepticon Shuttle The interior of the shuttle is very roomy. There is a highly technical cockpit that seats numerous bots at various stations, and a huge cargo area for additional troops or equipment. This vessel requires no abilities to use. Syntax: DO - IE. do east, do +profile, do attack scourge=laser. l/o - Looks outside. Thing Contents: Monitor Scourge Outside, "Don't worry, my beasty friend! I am a master of disguise! Also, maybe they will confuse me with that Shockwave fellow. I hear we're very similar!" He rips Hobo off his shoulder and throws him unceremoniously into the shuttle. "GOD SPEED!" he shouts, now grabbing onto the edge of the door and scrambling inside, "Hello my Decepticon friends! Did I mention I /love/ America?" Outside, Whirl says, "woop woop, that was me" Outside, Robotic Bald Eagle , who is very heroic, as you can tell by how he vaporized unarmed civilians, flies inside of the ship and begins to circle around the interior. Finally, he alights on Whirl's head, declaring, "I vouch for Shockwave's son, because he is Shockwave's son and an obvious patriot!" For emphasis, he cries, "SQUAWK!" Americon has arrived. Catechism stares out at Whirl, and she asks, "Wait, a Wrecker is defecting?" She stares some more. "Oh, I guess that Blueshift and his Mayhems are lonely and coud use some more friends." Outside, Hobo flies through the air and lands in an undignified heap of metal and cloth. "Not quite how I would have liked to travel the remainder of that particular journey, but given the situation I won't complain..." Whirl has arrived. Hobo has arrived. Outside, As the Despoiler slowly lifts off, the planet beneath it breaks up, sending huge (and challenging) chunks of rock and metal hurtling down. Can it get to the exit in time or will everyone die? Considering the options as he spots Whirl entering. On the one hand, kicking him out of the shuttle seems very tempting. However while he would love the idea, he decides that instead he will 'return' the Autobots to Earth. Partially so they can confuse the hell out of the Autobots and hopefully demoralise them, but also because he needs to launch right now and thus has no time to do said kicking. With that he has the Despoiler take off and head for that big hole (as opposed to waiting for any more holes with lava and death to spring open). Outside, Blueshift says, "Was that Scourge?" Whirl doesn't know that you're supposed to smack Americon away if he lands on you, so he just rolls with it. He places a hand over his chest and beams, "Yes! I love America very much! Hot dogs, baseball, and dogs in clothes are my three favorite things in the whole world!" Fusion has arrived. Blueshift has arrived. Catechism just assumes that Blueshift is there, and she orders, "Blueshift! You must teach Whirl the way of MAYHEM." Of course Catechism assumes that every Autobot secretly wants to be a Decepticon and will leap at the chance. The Despoiler manages to get through the hole, as the planet implodes behind it in a fiery ball of death. Alongside and in front of the Despoiler is a gigantic refugee fleet, that all turn towards Ajax Major, to teach them the joys of immigration. Blueshift, who has been aboard the shuttle the whole time, just scratches his head. "Autobot? What? That's Shockwave Jr, Catechism!" Outside, Lygian System Outside, One angry white dwarf hangs here, flaring and spitting between novas. A tiny planetoid swims around it on a tight lopsided orbit. Every time this star goes through a nova cycle, approximately once every 7 Earth-Years, the planet spins into a new, even more warped orbit. It spirals and reverses directions, moving on some ragged invisible grove cut by solar winds and a disturbed gravitational pull. Outside, Contents: Ajax Minor Outside, Obvious exits: Outside, Above Plane leads to Deep Space - Galactic Plane. Outside, Coreward leads to Deep Space - Subplanar. Outside, Spinward leads to Deep Space - Subplanar. Robotic Bald Eagle leans forward and pecks Whirl in the chest. "HEY! You forgot guns! You're supposed to love those too, and have a large collection of firearms too large and complicated to be readied in time if your house is attacked by a burgler! Even your pistols must be careful disassembled and stowed safely, giving home invaders ten minutes or more to murder you while you desperately try to slap it together!" Whirl oofs as he's pecked, "Oh, yes! How could I forget! I love guns! My grandfather, Shockwave Sr has an entire ARSENAL of guns!" He nods sagely at this. Robotic Bald Eagle nods. "That is very good! I forgive you for your momentary lapse of patriotism." He looks up at the monitor, and gasps. "Illegal immigrants, off the port bow! Ready the torpedoes!" Monitor vanishes out of reality. Monitor has left. Catechism just squints at Blueshift and takes a chair. She has a headache. Groaning, she asks of Monitor, "Did you get the Neo-Classical texts?" Outside, You travel through interstellar space to Deep Space - Subplanar. spam Outside, Earth Orbit Outside, As you enter orbit above the blue-green surface of Earth, you peer through the clouds and see various possible landing sites... Outside, Contents: Harvest One Copernicus Station Terran Sensor #8438 Moon Outside, Obvious exits: Outside, Escape Orbit leads to Terrestrial Planets . Outside, Eastern Hemisphere leads to Stratosphere above Eastern Hemisphere. Outside, Western Hemisphere leads to Stratosphere above Western Hemisphere. Outside, Ayotizinco Cairo Spaceport Houston Spaceport Autobot City New York City EDC Korean Spaceport Scourge has left. Outside, Scourge has arrived. Outside, Scourge stalks into the room. Outside, Scourge descends into the atmosphere to the Stratosphere above Eastern Hemisphere. Outside, Scourge has left. Fusion vanishes out of reality. Fusion has left. Hobo stands up from his previously crumpled heap on the floor. "My thanks to one and all, for bestowing me with the greatest gift of all once more. Liberty." He nods sagely, glancing around the interior of the shuttle. "And in return, I present you all with a gift. Alas, I cannot grant you with the full picture, at least not yet. But for now, I give you one of eight. And I shall say this only once..." The wolf straightens further, and the eyes beneath the hood of his rags seem to glow with much more intensity as he speaks once more. I am the beginning of sorrow, and the end of sickness. You cannot express happiness without me; yet I am in the midst of crosses. I am always in risk, yet never in danger. You may find me in the sun, but I am never out of darkness..." Catechism actually listens to the cassette's riddle. Crosses. The Grey Book mentions crosses. Hmm... ow. Head hurts too much to think right now. Whirl claps his hands in applause for Hobo, "Hahaha! I do not understand!" Robotic Bald Eagle stares at Hobo, nodding on occasion and saying, "Uh-huh, yeah, ok," as if he understands (and he does not). Hobo settles back down for the time being, no further words from his mouth other than the occasional muttering of the phrase "One of eight..." which he repeats several times. Catechism files away that 'one of eight' comment, because it nags at her. Something's she heard or read recently... but when and where? Ugn. She curls in on herself in her seat in the Despoiler. Monstereo says, "This day in Beatles history: 1971, Paul forms 'Wings'." Blueshift says, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Monstereo says, "Who let that caller through? You're demoted to janitor." Whirl flicks at the antennae on his head, "Yes, well, riddles are fun and everything, but, maybe we should talk about something else?" Whirl claps his hands together, "Well, my friends, it's been a FANTASTIC ride, but I'm afraid I must take my leave." He stalks over to the door and tries to open it, except, well, how do you open shuttle Catechism would, y'know, stop the Autobots from escaping, but she's curled up in the corner with a colossal migraine. Give her a break. Hobo lifts his head, turning to look in Whirl's direction. "When all else fails, a little brute force and ignorance never fails to go amiss." Whirl snaps his fingers, "Good idea!" Excitedly, he runs over to Hobo, grabs him and hefts him up over his head, "I'll throw you, and you can blast a hole through it! Perfect!" Hobo blinks several times. "I've heard of using your head, but I never realised anyone would take it quite so literally. Perhaps something a little less painful?" he suggests, motioning toward any weaponry Whirl might have on his person. Whirl thinks about this for a moment before lowering Hobo back onto the ground, "You are absolutely correct!" He lifts his modulehand up, unleashes several rounds of laser fire at the door, and then runs up to it and gives it a few good punches. "Oh, wait, I think we can.." Grabbing onto the handle, he simply opens the door. "Oh." Blueshift's brain suddenly catches up with the rest of him. "AUTOBOTS!" he shouts, taking out his own laser and starting to shoot at Whirl. "Die Autobot, I'll throw you out of this shuttle myself!" Blueshift succeeds in grasping Whirl, throwing him off-balance. Hobo chuckles. "A simple solution for a difficult situation. Who'd have thought it, hmm?" He starts toward the door, when someone finally cottons on to the fact they're trying to leave. "There is no need for hostility today." Blueshift shakes a fist. "What? There is ALWAYS need for hostility!" Whirl stares down, down, down the edge of the now open doorway, "Phew! Long way down! Luckily, the chances of falling are-" He's struck several times in the back by Blueshift and he begins to flail his arms around, trying to keep his balance. "Waaahahahahaha! Oh God!" Failing miserably, he begins to plummet downwards. "WRECK AND RUUULLLLLEEEE!" Eyes the small Autobot for a while, and then races forwards like a football player, swinging him foot towards the creature's aft. "Happy landings!" he shouts. "Krok would be proud!" Blueshift does that Blueshift succeeds in grasping Hobo, throwing him off-balance. Whirl has left. Outside, Whirl has arrived. Hobo yelps, and topples out of the door closely behind Whirl thanks to Blueshift's boot. "That's gratitude for you," he grumbles as he disappears out of sight. Hobo has left. Outside, Hobo has arrived. Outside, Whirl decides that maybe he shouldn't let himself become a splatter on the ground, and transforms, rotors spinning and taking him back up into the air. As he rises to meet Hobo, he tilts himself so the cassette will smack against his canopy and not his blades. "Good times!" Outside, With the folding of body and appendages, Whirl becomes an attack helicopter. Outside, Hobo oofs as he comes into contact with the helicopter. "Not exactly the softest of landings, but given the alternative..." Outside, Bell AH-1 Cobra straightens himself back out, "Hang on, little man! Uhm, well, hang on as best as you can without thumbs." And he vroooms (or the helicopter equivalent of vroooms) back to the City. Decepticon Message: 2/144 Posted Author Ajax Minor Sun Aug 03 Catechism ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Text Only Catechism reporting. Blueshift, Redshift, Scourge, Monitor, Reflector, Fusion, Americon, and myself visited Ajax Minor. We recovered a package that was waiting for us there and it is to be delivered to Ramjet as soon as possible. Monitor also recovered data on Neo-Classical texts. We killed the leader of Ajax Minor, Sorvad, who has clearly been experimenting on our kind of some time and who was an avowed threat to our species. The planet, which was sort of inside-out, then started to fall apart. Two Autobots, Whirl and some random cassette, stowed away on our ship as we escaped. They, uhm, managed to escape us on Earth, but I'm calling the mission a success. We got two things that we wanted, we killed one of our enemies, and we kind of wrecked another planet. Good deal, I say. Commendations all around. Catechism, out. End File Decepticon Message: 2/145 Posted Author Re: Ajax Minor Sun Aug 03 Ramjet ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Text Only. "Catechism, Redshift, Fusion, Blueshift, well done. Not only have you retrieved what I required but you've also terminated Sorvad. No Transformer shall ever again be slave to another, lesser species! I am raising your mission completion to an S-Rank and updating your service records accordingly. Well done! Ramjet, out." "P.S. Deliver my package to Scrapper. Inform him this is parcel of what we had agreed upon."